How 100 Should Have Ended
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: How 100 Should Have Ended.


How 100 Should Have Ended

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Any quotes will be in italics.

"_Mrs. Hotchner!"_

_"I'm here." _Haley said, managing just barely, to keep her voice under control.

"_Open the gate and I'll drive in."_

"_Okay," _she answered, and turned to do so right away. Aaron… well Aaron was dead but she had to stay calm and do what needed to be done for Jack and the sooner the marshall could get in the house the sooner he'd be safe. Then, maybe, when there was someone to watch Jack, she could go in a different room and break down, but until then she had to hold it in. Gosh, she hadn't even told Jack yet; didn't know how. She hit the button and saw the dark car pull in and then there was a knock on the door and she opened it quickly to reveal a dark haired man with a slight tan who bustled her into the house.

"Keep you out of sight." He explained and glanced around the room. "Nice place you got here." She didn't answer. What did Haley care what her house looked like when Aaron was dead? If this was his attempt to cheer her up it wasn't working. "So we're going to hang out here for a little bit while we wait to hear news on what's going on, alright?"

"Mmhm." She said nodding.

"Good." He replied. "Where's junior?"

She winced at the phrasing. "Jack… Jack's in the other room." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I still haven't told him a-about, Aaron."

"That's okay," he gave a small laugh, "Can't imagine how hard it must be to tell a six year old his father just bit the dust."

She almost reeled back in shock at this statement. How could anyone be so insensitive? Still she needed him to protect her and Jack so she didn't say anything. "Just don't mention it to him, alright?"

"Okay." She led him into the other room where Jack was playing with his action figures. "Hey Jack!" she forced a smile. "A friend's here."

"Hey," the marshall said, squatting down next to Jack. "My name's George. I'm an old friend of your Dad's!"

"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed. "Is Daddy coming too?"

"Soon enough." He winked at Haley and she held back a sob. Was he trying to make Jack think everything was okay? Why would he tell Jack that when he'd never get to see… she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." She choked out and whirling around ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" she heard Jack ask. Luckily Haley was in the other room before George answer. Leaning her back against the seat she let her head tilt back and felt the tears start to flow.

'Oh God, she thought, 'it seems like this man's intentionally feeding off my pain. Am I just over sensitive right now?' Either way, she decided, she didn't feel comfortable around him. Pulling out her phone she stared at it a moment while she thought of who to call. Not Jessica; that would be putting her in danger and definitely not any of her friends. That left… who? After hesitating a moment she slowly punched in the numbers to Aaron's old cell. Maybe one of his teammates would answer it and if not she'd get to hear his voice again, even if it was only a recording. To her surprise it was picked up on the first ring.

"_Foyet."_ She heard Aaron's voice say tersely and inhaled sharply.

"_Aaron?"_ she asked incredulously. How could this be happening? Was this some hallucination brought on by the grief? " _You're okay?"_

A moment's pause. _" I'm fine." _He answered in a heavy voice.

"_But he said that-oh Aaron!"_ she said as realization dawned on her.

_"He can hear us right?"_ Aaron cut her off.

"No. I'm in the kitchen. I- he was- I just had to have a moment alone. He's-"

"Where's Jack?"

"He," she stifled a sob. "He's in the other room playing with him! Should I-"

"No! Stay where you are!" Aaron ordered. Then in a softer tone, "Can you call Jack in? Make it seem natural. Ask for his help with something."

"Okay." Haley whispered and forced herself to fake a calm sounding voice. "Jack! Come show Mommy what you want for dinner!" She heard him telling Foyet that he'd be right back and footsteps running until he was in the kitchen.

"Do we have spaghettio's?" Jack asked, hopefully.

Putting her finger to her lips, she motioned for him to be quiet and took him in her arms. "Now what?" she asked into the phone.

"I'm on my way," Aaron answered. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes." Haley answered relieved, but then she remembered. "The keys are in the other room!"

"Okay, okay." Aaron said frustratedly. After a pause he said. "You can't stay there. As quietly as possible leave through the kitchen door and as soon as you're outside run as fast as you can. I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Alright." She picked up Jack and slowly opened the door.

"What are we doing?" Jack whispered.

"Getting out of here, sweetie." She forced a smile which faded as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Everything okay in there?" George's voice called.

Panicking Haley started to sprint. She heard a shout behind her but didn't look back, even when bullets stared being fired, just missing her by inches. Jack was screaming by now and she almost tripped, trying to run faster. She dropped her phone, her only contact with Aaron but she didn't dare stop to pick it up. Foyet was gaining on her every second, being not only stronger but free of the weight of a child to hold him back. God only knew how long it was before he caught up to her. She hoped that Aaron would-

A screech was heard and her prayers were answered as out of the corner of her eye she saw Foyet fly into the bushes that were at least five yards away. Stopping to turn around she saw Aaron get out of a black SUV with blood on the grill. Pulling his gun out, he went over to stand over Foyet's body and putting a foot on the man's chest bent to check for a pulse. Then, apparently finding none he turned and rushed over, taking Haley and Jack in his arms.

"Are you two alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked in between kissing the top of both their heads.

"N-no!" Haley got out between gasps and sobs. Jack, scared of all the commotion, was crying now too and so was Aaron but for a different reason.

"D-Daddy?" he asked, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, buddy." Aaron said, hugging him tighter. "Everything's okay now."

Jack's question made Haley gather herself together. She managed a smile. "Everything's going to be better now, Jack." She reassured him as the other SUV arrived on the scene and they were surrounded by the team. "We're going to be a family again."


End file.
